Mood Ring
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Yuuri’s been confused by Wolfram’s rapid mood swings for far too long. While he’s back on Earth, he gets the idea to give the Mazoku prince something they’ll both like – a mood ring. Implied Yuuram


Mood Rings

Mood Ring

Summary: Yuuri's been confused by Wolfram's rapid mood swings for far too long. While he's back on Earth, he gets the idea to give the Mazoku prince something they'll both like – a mood ring. Implied Yuuram

A/N: Song used is "Mood Rings" by Relient K. I'd recommend listening to it while reading this. Enjoy my first Kyou Kara Maoh fanfic!

--

Yuuri tapped his foot to the beat of the song he had blasting from his CD player. He yawned and rolled onto his back.

"_We all know the girls that I am talking about._

_Well, they are time bombs and they are ticking._

_And the only question's when they'll blow up._

_And they'll blow up,_

_We know that without a doubt._

'_Cause they're those girls,_

_Yeah, you know those girls, that let their emotions get the best of them._

_And I've contrived some sort of plan to help my fellow man._

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings,_

_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off._

'_Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking…"_

I don't know about girls, but that sure sounds like Wolfram, Yuuri thought blandly. He sat up suddenly, eyes sparkling. "That's it! Thank you, Relient K, you wise, wise band!" He kissed his CD player, taking off his headphones. He snatched his wallet up from his dresser, stuffing it into the pants pocket of his school uniform. He half-ran to the front door. "I'm leaving!" he called.

"Yuu-chan?" His mother peeked around the corner from the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the store. I'll be back soon," he smiled, slipping his shoes on. "Bye, Mom!" He opened the door, and then there was no stopping the young Maou.

--

Yuuri glared at the different variety of these stupid rings that they'd somehow fit onto a small kiosk in the mall. They were all a little girly, but as long as it was for Wolfram, that wouldn't really matter. But he also knew that Wolfram's masculine pride probably wouldn't let him wear some of these… That is, if Wolfram had any masculine pride left. After all, he was thinking about the guy who slept in a frilly pink nightgown…

"Can I help you?"

Yuuri looked up, seeing the helpful face of an employee. "Yes, thank you… I have this friend of mine, and… she," Yuuri wasn't sure if it was right for a guy to wear a mood ring, so he just went on the safe path, "wants a mood ring. But I don't know about any of these… She's a bit of a tomboy. So I don't want anything too girly."

"Hm, well, we have a few of the shaped ones she might like," the employee replied, gesturing to a small line of rings. "They all have names and all that. My favorite's called the 'Fire Drop'." She smiled.

"Which one is that? It sounds perfect!" Yuuri said, smiling widely.

She gestured to mood ring with a teardrop-shaped centerpiece, the metal band gracefully flowing around it in a delicate but still not-too-girly design. "Would you like it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," Yuuri replied, nodding enthusiastically. "Thank you so much!"

The employee laughed, picked up the ring, and ran it under the scanner. She put it in a small cardboard ring box and handed it back to Yuuri. "That'll be five hundred yen," she smiled. Yuuri handed her the appropriate amount, and pocketed the ring. "I hope your girlfriend likes it," she laughed. "Bye now."

Yuuri turned red, turned on his heel, and headed for home.

--

The next day, Yuuri was walking with Murata through the park. His hand was in his pocket, fingering the ring box out of boredom. Murata looked at the fountain, stopping next to it. "Isn't it weird, to look down and see the clouds' reflections? It's like looking down into the sky," Murata laughed.

"Murata, you notice the weirdest things," Yuuri sighed.

Suddenly, Yuuri saw the familiar swirls. He instantly sighed and prepared himself. Time to go back. Murata was simply smiling knowingly.

When Yuuri woke up, he saw familiar green eyes staring down at him happily. "Yuuri! You're back. You sure took you long enough," Wolfram scoffed.

"It's only been two days on Earth, though…" he mumbled, sitting up. His back hurt… he looked down, and saw that he'd landed on a rock. Lovely. He looked around himself, and recognized Ulrike's temple.

Murata laughed. "Well, I'm going to stay here at the Temple and catch up with Ulrike… I'll see you later, Yuuri."

Yuuri rubbed his back. "All right. See you tomorrow or something, Murata."

Wolfram offered Yuuri a hand as Murata left for the Temple.

Yuuri looked around himself. "Where's Gunter? I haven't been hugged yet…"

"I wanted to pick you up alone for once," Wolfram shrugged. "He always hugs you right away, and you're _my_ fiancé, not his," he growled.

Yuuri sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"In any case, come on, wimp," Wolfram stated, pulling the king to his feet.

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuuri growled half-heartedly.

"Or what?" Wolfram shot back with a smirk.

"Or you won't get your present," Yuuri retorted.

Wolfram's cheeks tinged pink. "A present…?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I picked it up for you yesterday, in my world." Yuuri shrugged.

"Really? For me?"

"Is it so hard to believe I'd get you something?" Yuuri sighed.

"Well, it's just… if you brought me anything, I'd think that you'd bring something for everyone…"

"Nope. Just you," Yuuri smiled teasingly. "Do you want it?"

"Of course I do!" Wolfram replied angrily.

"Well, I _could_ make you wait a little longer…" Yuuri said, feigning deep thought.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram growled, his emerald eyes blazing with anger.

Yuuri laughed, and dug into his pocket, finding the ring box still safe and sound – if somewhat soaked. He took it out, and handed it to Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at it curiously. "It's so small…" he commented. "All I can think of that'd fit in something like this would be jewelry."

"Just open it and you'll know," Yuuri laughed.

Wolfram sent him a glare that said 'shut up, I'm trying to guess'. "A necklace?"

"Nope."

"Bracelet?"

"Nope."

"So it's a ring." Wolfram said triumphantly. "Hm, centerpiece… Ruby?"

"Just open it already," Yuuri groaned. "It'd save you a lot of time. They don't have anything like this year, as far as I know."

Wolfram shrugged and took the lid off, looking down at the blue centerpiece of the ring. "It looks like glass… or something like that," Wolfram said, taking it out carefully. "Yuuri, I love it!" He smiled at his fiancé, excited that he'd actually get a gift like this from the king.

Yuuri laughed. "Here, let me show you something cooler about it." He pressed his finger against the mood ring, counted to three, and took it away. The ring had changed from blue to an emerald green, much like Wolfram's eyes.

"Ah! How'd it do that?" Wolfram asked, looking at the mood ring in shock.

"It's called a mood ring," Yuuri explained. "On Earth, it's sort of a fashion… it changes color, and the color is supposed to show your mood."

"What does green mean?" Wolfram asked curiously.

Yuuri pulled out a small chart that had come with the mood ring. "Well, according to this… green means I'm not under stress and I'm relaxed."

Wolfram looked at the chart, but sighed when he found that it was in Japanese. "It's times like this I wish I knew your language," he murmured.

Yuuri laughed. "Go ahead. Put it on." Wolfram slipped it onto his left ring finger thoughtlessly. Yuuri faltered, blushing red. "You had to pick that finger," he whispered.

"Hn? Something wrong?" Wolfram asked, blinking. "If I wear it this way, it won't get in the way so much…"

"On Earth, the left ring finger – the one you chose," Yuuri explained quickly, seeing the question forming in Wolfram's eyes, "is… special," he finished lamely.

"Special how?" Wolfram asked, rolling his eyes as if it were stupid.

"Well… A ring worn on that finger signifies that you're engaged or married…"

"Well, I am engaged, so it makes sense." Wolfram glared at Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess you're right," he admitted.

Wolfram started, looking at Yuuri in shock. "…What?" Yuuri asked, blinking.

"Did you just… agree with me? About our engagement?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Well, I know you're going to hold me to it."

"Damn straight," Wolfram stated. "Come on. You coming?"

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, nodded once, and the two boys headed off for Blood Pledge Castle.

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye, and nervously touched his fiancé's hand with his. Yuuri didn't flinch away, so Wolfram took the opportunity to slip his hand into the other boy's. He smiled to himself, barely noticeable. He saw the ring on his other hand change color again. "Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"What does dark blue mean?" he questioned.

Yuuri looked at the chart again. "Dark blue… love and affection."

Wolfram smiled and tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand. "I think this thing really works."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram curiously, blinked, and just allowed Wolfram to lead him back to the castle.


End file.
